Isolated Roomate
by noel.manabat.77
Summary: Rio convinces Vector to sleep with her for the night and eventually shows her true feelings about Vector and later develops into a relationship. (IN PROGRESS) [Vector/Rio]
1. Chapter 1

** Author's Note:So about the first chapter of this fanfiction, I'm going to change that first chapter because I used an author's idea without giving him/her credit for it, or asking permission to use the idea and I still deeply apologize to that, so now I will replace that chapter and edit the summary so hopefully, it will fix the mess I started, so once again I deeply apologize for that. Now on to the updated chapter. **

** Chapter 1. **

Vector couldn't sleep, the girls in the other room wouldn't shut up knowing that the walls are paper thin. He sighed, giving up his precious sleep and began throwing his knife at his dartboard. He was having fun, but then Rio and Iris barged into his room wanting to ask him,"Vector, do you want to play darts with us? Kotori went back to Yuma's and we need a third player! Please?! Please?!" Both girls pouted at the orange haired barian, begging him to play. "Can't you ask the others Merag-chan~? I have better things to do you know," Vector added, frowning at them pouting. They knew Vector couldn't resist Rio or Iris at all and usually breaks down and agrees in about two minutes.

"Oh yeah Vector?! Prove it! Because all we see is you playing darts again with your precious knife," Rio snapped at Vector quite irritated at what he said earlier.

"Because you and Kotori couldn't shut up about Yuma and some guy you liked, but never said his name at all," Vector replied, wondering why she blushed when she heard him talking about the 'mystery' person she likes. Little did Vector know, the mystery guy was himself.

"Well, if you can't sleep, you're playing with us!" Rio declared, grabbing Vector's ear and began to drag him to her room.

The game itself was quite boring, Vector always hit the target and everybody had decided to do something else, namely interrogating Vector about why he acts so isolated and cold to the others sometimes. "Because it's who I am, I can't stand anybody except Merag-chan and you Iris,~" Vector calmly replied, closing his eyes, and sipping orange pop from a cup. He also completely ignored Rio's blushing at his weird and awkward attempt to be nice.

Iris yawned after a couple more hours and drowsily said,"Night Rio, night Vector." She then left to her room and left the awkward barians alone. The awkward silence broke when Vector killed it by turning on the television and handing Rio a cookie. "Cookie Merag-chan~?" She smiled brightly and took it saying a small "Thanks" and happily ate it.

They watched some sappy romance movie and Vector faked gagging most of the time, much to Rio's amusement. They turned off the television as Vector stretched out, yawning and managed to say,"Night Merag-chan~." He was about to leave her room until he felt a tight grip on his arm. "Please, stay for the night, it won't kill you." "Maybe it won't but Naschuu will~." Just then he felt Rio's lips pressed against his for a brief second. "Screw Ryoga," Rio replied, dragging Vector into another kiss as they fall on the soft bed.

Twenty minutes later, Vector was holding Rio tight in his sleep, not daring to let go, but Rio was still awake somehow. She hoped he returned her feelings for him and cuddled into his warmth. But she smiled and kissed Vector goodnight, and slowly but surely closed her eyes having the best sleepover ever with the usually isolated room mate.

**Well I did my best since I went along as I typed like most of my fanfics, and again sorry to ShadowSoundAppeal, I deeply apologize for what I did and the same goes to AbyssWings to. Anyways review and peace. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer's Note: So, I'm here to apologize to ShadowSoundAppeal, in the last chapter I used his/her idea without giving her/him credit for it in the last one, and once again I'm deeply sorry about that. **

**Chapter 2. **

Around six in the morning, Vector was wide awake, he always got up the earliest to avoid the other barians that he lived with. It's not like anybody cared though, but he found it hard to escape Rio's hold on him without waking her up. "Damn it, Merag," Vector cursed to himself failing to get out of her arms until thirty minutes later. He quietly raided the fridge, grabbing a can of orange pop and two rice balls and was ready to head out. That is until Rio woke up and followed him. "Where are you going Vector? It's only six-ten in the morning and school doesn't start until eight," Rio asked yawning as she reached to the fridge. "School, obviously Merag. I'm just going early to avoid talking to you people," Vector said smiling as if it was obvious. "Vector, no I won't let you, you're not avoiding me or the others anymore," Rio replied giving Vector a cold stare. "Oh? Since when Merag~?" Vector asked still using his childish and immature tone. Rio just smirked and grabbed his ear, Vector's sensitive spot. "Since I told you to, now put the rice balls down and eat breakfast with the rest of us," Rio said sternly, smirking at Vector's whimper as she pinched his ear harder. "Fine! Fine! You're so bossy Merag~chan!" Vector said as he had to sit down on the table for another forty more minutes for the others to get up.

When the others got up and made breakfast, all of them were staring at Vector for a brief second, but brushed it off and gave him a plate with eggs, bacon, and toast. Vector said nothing at all and silently ate, ignoring the entire conversation the others were involved in. As he ate, he noticed the whole conversation stop as they stare at Rio sitting beside him. "When did you get there Merag~chan? Anyways can I go now Merag~? Please~?" Vector only ate half of what's on his plate, gave it to Merag, grabbed his knife and was about to open the door until Rio put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm walking with you today, Vector and you can't ditch me like the others," she tugged at his arm as Vector struggled to break his arm free. "Ugh, let go! Okay fine!" Vector's yells managed to get him a kiss on the cheek, and everyone was just gasping in shock which Vector responded to with a childish smirk as always.

At school, Vector was also a social outcast, he always ditched the classes he didn't want to go to, he always ate at the most faraway and cheapest noodle place he could find, and always ignored everybody who did try and talk to him. During lunch, he was juggling his rice balls as he was heading back to his usual noodle place, but he sensed someone who was following him, two people actually, Rio, and Kotori. "So, you're following because?" Kotori asked as they were following Vector silently almost out of breath from a two hour long walk. "I just want to know why he's always avoiding us, especially me. I slept in his room last night, and now he's acting stranger than usual around me," Rio replied, who's also just as tired as her green haired friend. "Oh, wait what?! Rio's got a crush, Rio's got a crush!~" Tori laughed and taunted Rio about it. "Maybe I do," Rio had a small blush on her cheeks.

At the noodle place, Vector had already ordered what he wanted and waited as he played around with his knife, until Rio and Kotori stormed in very exhausted from the two hour walk. "Gotcha! You can't avoid me forever Vector!" Rio exclaimed proudly while catching her breath. Vector was shocked and annoyed. He wanted to get out of that place as fast as he could but Rio and Kotori restrained him by grabbing his arms. "Stay, Vector. Please stay," Rio begged for a full twenty minutes before Vector listened. "What do you want Merag? So what I go to the farthest place in town for good food? It's worth it and I don't have to talk to anybody~" Vector said pouting, and cutely in Rio's eyes. Rio thought long and hard about this, she knew it was a long shot, but she finally decided to kiss Vector passionately until she couldn't breathe anymore. "You, I want you Vector," Rio said smirking at the shocked Barian's face. He was very shocked and said nothing as she stared at him. Without even thinking, he kissed her back quickly but then returned to his soup, stabbing his knife to the wood counter next to him. "...We'll talk about this later Merag~" Vector replied not saying another word to her as he ate.

**Author's Note: Nope, there not in a relationship yet, but they're really close. And I still ship this. Also Again, huge apologies to ShadowSoundAppeal for not using his/her idea and not giving his/her credit **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Had Time to do two chapters in one day :D Also, this may be the final chapter, I don't know yet. **

**Chapter 3**

After school, Vector was planning to go back in his room and throw his trusty knife at his dartboard that looked exactly like a skull in peace. For some reason he loved playing darts either alone or with strangers that he has never met before. Maybe it's because he imagines he's throwing a dart that's going to aim at Nasch. But when he opened the window to his room and came in that way, he noticed Rio sitting on his bed with a plate of cookies and Vector's favourite drink, cranberry juice because it tasted nice and it looked like blood to Vector. Anyways he fell ungracefully on his bed cursing to himself as he saw Rio staring at Vector sternly. "Can we talk now?" Rio asked not taking no for an answer. Vector just grabbed a cup of cranberry juice, sipped it and replied with his usual childish tone, "Well since you brought cranberry juice, I don't see why not Merag~."

Rio smiled brightly, knowing that cranberry juice was somehow always the key to his little, little, child heart. "Admit it, you liked me sleeping with you last night, you wouldn't have held me close if you didn't Vector," Rio pouted at Vector like a cute puppy dog as she said those words. None of the barians, not even Vector, could never resist when Rio or even to an extent Iris wanted something from them. "It's not my fault you're as soft as a teddy bear Merag~," replied Vector, still drinking the blood red juice not noticing what he said until a few seconds later. Rio blushed, red being painted on her cheeks at his response. Did he really think she was that soft? "T-thanks. W-want to go out? Dinner's on me," Rio asked hoping he would say yes. "Why not, free dinner and not so crappy company. Where does Merag-chan want to go~?" asked Vector standing up getting the window ready for him to leave? "To a better noodle place then where you usually go to, the noodles were the worst I've ever had and it smelt like beer when me and Kotori were there," Rio replied grabbing Vector back down on the bed. Vector grunted and opened his bedroom door, ready to go out using the main door for once and joked saying ,"Hmph, you hurt my feelings Merag-chan~. Now you're definitely paying for dinner."

When they arrived, Vector just looked everywhere around the noodle place. He was shocked that everything was clean, there were no people yelling their heads off in the kitchen, and there were no dartboards were there. Rio smiled and held Vector's arm close to her and asked, "Surprised? So much better than that usual place you go to." Vector blushed frantically when she did that and stuttered, "We'll see about that Merag-chan~."

Vector and Rio were playfully arguing about sharing one big bowl of soup, or two separate ones. "Come on Merag-chan, can we just have two medium bowls of soup? It's the same as sharing one big bowl of the crap~," Vector still had his cold like smirk plastered on his face. "But, that's more expensive than just buying one big bowl of soup Vector," Rio replied smirking as she ordered one big bowl to share. Vector then thought of how he was going to die because of the salty soup he then shared with his date. "Merag~chan oddly has some positive effect on me, is this what these stupid humans call a crush? If so I don't like the awkward feeling I have when I'm around her. Strange enough, I've only started to feel this way after she slept with me. Wait, I like Merag~chan?" Vector thought to himself as they both kissed after realizing they were eating the same noodle at the same time. "Best date ever," Rio thought to herself as she pulled away blushing just as much as Vector.

They arrived back at Vector's room sitting very close to each other while Rio holds Vector's hand behind their backs. "Feel like having another date tomorrow?" Rio asked, holding back the urge to kiss him and was trying to fight it in her mind without showing it to Vector. "Sorry Merag-chan~ Nasch's making me go with him to some dart competition, he said the others sucked at throwing darts, and he wanted some two thousand dollar reward. He promised me half the money anyway and it would take a week of my time~," Vector replied pouting slightly. "It's true, Vector always seemed to win darts whenever one of the others made him play with them," Rio thought trying to think why her brother wanted Vector to enter with him. Rio pouted, pulling him into a passionate but quick kiss and asked, "You still have time for kissing don't you?" Vector blushed even more and nodded as he kissed her back for a longer and more passionate kiss as the moon rose above them.

**Author's Note: I'll be making that dart competition as a separate fanfic since Shark and Vector throwing darts together oddly warms my heart. Review, no hate, peace. **


End file.
